


my new year's resolution is you

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi, New Year's Eve, Other, i didn't know whether to tag this as multi or other since isaiah is genderfluid, so i did both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: Prompt from anon on tumblr: Just imagine Elijah proposing to Isaiah at midnigh (at new years)
Relationships: Isaiah Anderson/Elijah Rose
Kudos: 4





	my new year's resolution is you

New Year's Eve is probably Eli's favorite day of the year, in all honesty, and there's a very simple reason why. For at least six hours, every year, usually around midnight, he is pretty much guaranteed  _ no bullshit. _ Everyone is busy partying and drinking, and while that might cause problems for the LAPD, it is  _ so _ out of Eli's jurisdiction. And that means that New Year's Eve is the one night a year when Eli is not awake to see the clock tick over from 11:59 to 12:00. In fact, it's the one night a year when he always gets over six hours of sleep.

It's fucking fantastic.

There's a yearly Vindicators party, and his routine is that he goes when it's early, when the party is just starting and all the snacks are still well stocked, and he has precisely one glass of champagne and then leaves and is generally in bed by ten PM.

Once he and Isaiah had moved in together, she'd changed her own routine a bit— for the last couple of years, she's always been home by midnight. At one point, he had asked why, and she'd responded that this way, she gets to start the new year with him even if they're both sleeping. Actually,  _ especially _ if they're both sleeping, because hopefully that'll be a sign of how the new year is going to go.

(It's a running half-joke between them, how little they each sleep. Isaiah always gets caught up in one thing or another, and Eli finds it hard to step away from Mission Control even when he's personally vetted the entire night shift and found them competent. Half-joke because they know it'll catch up to them eventually, but that day hasn't arrived yet and it might not arrive until retirement. So for now, they're fine.)

It's been eight minutes since Isaiah texted that she was on her way back. Normally, Eli wouldn't have seen the text— it's about eleven-forty, and usually he charges his phone at night in the kitchen to avoid sitting in bed watching security feeds of Mission Control on his phone. (There's a landline in the bedroom in case someone actually needs to contact him at night and by some miracle he's not already at work.) But tonight, he is ready and waiting. Isaiah should be back by eleven-fifty, and then he only has ten minutes to kill until midnight.

He wants it to be obvious that he's still awake, because Isaiah's years as a super mean that her fight-or-flight response is very well developed and tends toward 'fight'. So surprises are bad. To that end, he's made sure that the lights are on and there's some music playing. 

He is ready.

Unfortunately, now it's 11:43, and he has a lot of time in which to do nothing. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous— well, not  _ nervous, _ per se. More like, he's anticipatory. And also nervous because unknowns, no matter how probable a certain outcome is, always make him nervous.

Sometimes Eli wonders why he decided to go into managing superheroes instead of, like, accounting.

Regardless, he is here now, and he'd rather be here than in the financial department of some faceless corporation, so here he'll stay.

But he's going to make some hot chocolate. 

There is a right way, a wrong way, and a desperate way to make hot chocolate. The right way is on the stove with actual chocolate and milk. The wrong way is with chocolate syrup. The desperate way is with cocoa powder or a hot chocolate mix. Eli doesn't  _ disapprove _ of the desperate way, not really, but he avoids it when he can. That's why it's called the desperate way.

That's also why he's melting chocolate discs in a double boiler at 11:48 PM. Eli likes hot chocolate because he doesn't like sweetened coffee or tea, but he needs something to fill the void of 'dessert beverages', and over the years hot chocolate has become his go-to drink when he doesn't need caffeine and herbal tea just isn't cutting it.

Besides, it would be presumptuous to open a bottle of champagne now. And it would go flat.

He's just started pouring in the milk when he hears a key in the lock and the front door swings open. It's 11:51. And it takes everything in Eli to not immediately stop what he's doing and freeze like he's just been caught red-handed stealing. 

Okay, so he's a little more nervous than he thought he was. Whatever. He can deal.

He keeps pouring the milk, focusing intensely on the stove, and looks up once he hears Isaiah's footsteps stop in the doorway to the kitchen. "How was the party?"

She's leaning on the doorframe, her green scarf still around her neck, smiling in the sort of way that makes Eli think (correctly, because he's spent a lot of time seeing how her face changes) that she doesn't know she's doing it. "It was good. I was worried that Elliot might feel awkward since he hasn't been with us for very long, but I think he's found his niche on the team. Also, he can seriously hold his liquor."

"There is pretty much nothing that would surprise me less," Eli says drily. "Nothing blew up?"

Isaiah laughs and steps away from the doorframe. "No, we save that for when you're around." She approaches the stove and puts her chin on Eli's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So what are you doing up so late? Ooh, hot chocolate." 

"Well, I haven't been awake for midnight on New Year's Eve since before we met. I figured it would be nice to actually stay up with you. And the hot chocolate is... it's honestly just because."

"Hmm." She's silent for a few moments, and then she says, "Are you distracting yourself so you don't obsess about whether anything's happening in LA that might need the Vindicators?"

"That's entirely possible?" Which it is, technically. Even if Eli has never been less focused on the Vindicators than he is at the present moment. He can let Isaiah think that's why he's making hot chocolate at almost midnight.

She shifts a little bit and he feels a kiss on his jaw. "I understand that. But if anything happens, Tanis will probably know before you do."

"What? Why?"

"Her phone isn't fifteen feet away from her and she has the same news alerts set up that you do."

That's fair. 

The chocolate and milk look pretty evenly mixed at this point, so Eli turns off the stove. "How long until midnight?"

"It's 11:56."

Okay. Four minutes to kill. He can do this.

He turns around to grab mugs from the cabinet, but Isaiah's already pulling two down from the top shelf, and some neuron fires in Eli's brain to remind him that the ring is still tucked behind his ties in the bedroom and he has four minutes and he somehow has to get it and bring it back here without Isaiah noticing.

Hmm.

He carefully pours the hot chocolate from the pot into the mugs (no matter how careful he is about it, it's still probably the scariest thing he does regularly, including walking into the super training facility without checking to see if anyone is practicing projectile warfare), sets the pot back down on the stove and covers it, hands one mug to Isaiah, and says, "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a sweater."

Problem solved. Also, the extra layer of the sweater means that it'll be harder for Isaiah to tell immediately if he has anything in his pockets.

On his way out of the kitchen, he checks his phone where it's charging on the counter. 11:58. Okay. Cutting it a little close, but he can do this. 

Eli tries very hard not to visibly speedwalk out of the kitchen, but once he's safely in the hallway, he jogs as quietly as he can into the bedroom, grabs the first sweater he sees, tosses it over his arm, pulls out the ring and stuffs it in his pocket, and then heads back down the hallway to the kitchen while putting the sweater on.

When he returns, Isaiah is studiously covering her hot chocolate with marshmallows, and she says, "We've got like thirty seconds until midnight. Ready?"

"So ready." In more ways than one.

He grabs his hot chocolate and sets it down next to hers, and like he thought, she's got a clock pulled up on her phone counting down the seconds until midnight. Twenty seconds. 

Wow. Fucking years, and now all he's got is twenty seconds. The anticipation honestly might kill him. (But that would be an incredibly stupid way to die, and above all things, Eli abhors dying in stupid ways.)

Fifteen.

He has to time this right if he wants to do it at exactly midnight. This is something Eli has known all along, but now his brain is positively yelling it. Did he mention he should have gone into accounting or something boring like that? 

Whatever. Still worth being here, now, even if, as he has definitely mentioned, he is fucking nervous as  _ fuck. _

_ Ten. _ Countdown time.

_ Nine.  _ Okay, single digits. Getting closer.

_ Eight. _ Eli casually takes the most minute sip of his hot chocolate just for something to do with his hands.

_ Seven. _ He puts the mug back down on the counter.

_ Six.  _ Shitshitshit _ shit. _

_ Five.  _ It'll only take him about a second to kneel, but he definitely needs to get the ring out of his pocket first.

_ Four. _ Which he does, carefully holding it to his side out of Isaiah's sight. He can't quite work out how to open the box one-handed, but that's okay, he'll figure it out— 

_ Three. _ No more time to think about it.

_ Two. _ He turns a bit so his knee won't slam into the cabinet underneath the counter.

_ One. _ He kneels.

It's such a simple motion— just kneeling. When it comes down to it, there's not a lot to be stressed about. He does this to tie his shoes. But the thing that makes it different, that makes it something that's important, is the ring box in his hand that opened so easily that he can hardly remember doing it, can hardly remember  _ anything _ about the past few minutes except that they all seemed to go by so fast compared to the eternity of thoughts passing through his brain in what must only be a second, because then the clock ticks down to  _ Zero _ and Isaiah turns and sees empty space where he was standing next to her, and then looks down, and—

He can see the moment of comprehension on her face, the instant her mouth drops open the tiniest bit and her eyes begin to shine and he hasn't even said anything before she's dropped to the floor too and she's saying "Yes,  _ yes," _ over and over and is it really the new year? Because it feels like time has stopped right now, like his heart is waiting in breathless anticipation for the next chance it has to beat, and it still feels like a daze, not like a dream because he is too viscerally  _ here. _ The little details are popping out at him like they never have before— Isaiah still hasn't taken her scarf off and the end trails on the floor, but she doesn't care, because that's an old scarf that has been through the years with her, and he can feel every single point where the velvet of the ring box makes contact with his hand, and when he takes the ring— gold, slim, beautiful without being ostentatious— out of the box and hands it to her so she can put it on, he feels the cold relief of the metal, how it warms up almost instantly when he touches it, and he can hardly believe this is happening but at the same time it feels like it was fated to happen, like it couldn't  _ not _ happen. 

But instead of saying all that, because he's not sure he could make it make sense out loud even if he wanted it to, he says, "I love you so much," and then he says, "Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to get this out by NYE 2019! so i got it out a few days early lol but i figured better to post it now so people can read it than hold on to it :) also im love eli thank u anon for giving me this prompt!!
> 
> congratulations to everyone for getting through another year! may 2020 be a good one!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading, kudosing and commenting <3  
> -love, birl


End file.
